


It's Not Over Yet

by professional_fangirl101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jiper, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, percabeth, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl101/pseuds/professional_fangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 7 Believe that their quest is over and they have time to relax. Just as they think everything will be back to normal, the get given another prophecy and have to save the world once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Over Yet

**Percy's POV**

We only got back to camp yesterday and there's already been a summons to Mount Olympus. Chiron called Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico and I to the Big House. We all knew this would come sooner or later but if the gods weren't as happy with what we'd done as we hoped, well, lets just say that some demigods may not live on Earth any more.

"I'm sure you all knew this was coming. I would come with you but it has been specified that only you 5 and the demigods that accompanied you from Camp Jupiter are present." Chiron says in a hushed whisper when we arrive at the Big House. His face is reserved of emotion like always but the room buzzes with the feeling of hopelessness.

"Will Reyna be coming?" Nico asks. I don't know what happened while they were bringing the Athena Parthenos here but Nico seems to have a new respect and friendship for Reyna.

"I don't know Nico, I only got told about you 5. I assume it would be the Romans too but Reyna may not have been invited." Nico's face falls and Chiron quickly reassures him.

"But I'm sure you'll be able to visit them soon. You all will." There's a certainty in his voice that I don't think I particularly like.

"Well. We better get ready. When do we have to leave Chiron?" Jason says. He's still a bit wary of Chiron but he tries so hard to hide it. He still has that leadership quality that I guess he never lost from being praetor at Camp Jupiter.

"As soon as possible. We'll meet at the top of Half-Blood hill in 10 minutes." Chiron replies. He turns to walk back inside and we all scatter to avoid his oversized rear-end. I know that I'm more worried than everyone else. I have been waiting for this day since we got back. I just hope the gods are in a good mood for granting my only wish.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy's been acting strange for the past week. I don't know what's wrong with him. He seems like he's avoiding me and I caught him talking to Jason and Nico the other day:

"I don't know whether I should ask her. Do you thinks she'd get mad at me?" I couldn't help trying to figure out what he was talking about. _Maybe he was talking about me. Does he want to break up with me?_ I decided that if he was going to avoid me and keep things from me then I would leave him alone too.

"Piper! Wait up!" I call up the hill. I am still so tired since we got back from the quest. I can't believe it's all over now. It just seems too simple. When I brought this up to Piper she just said, "You think travelling through Tartarus was simple?" I know she means well but I can't help thinking that there has to be more to it. We're about to travel to the Empire State Building to see what the gods have decided and although I am nervous about what is about to happen, I have to be strong for everyone else's sake. I'm a daughter of Athena. I cannot crack under pressure.

"Hurry up Annabeth. We can't be late. The gods may already be mad at us. What do u think they would do if we were late?" I've never had the experience of being late to a meeting with the gods but I definitely don’t want to experience it. I hurry to catch up with Piper.

* * *

"What do you think they're going to decide?" Jason asks while we're in the elevator of the Empire State Building, heading for the 600th floor. No one replies as no one wants to jinx us or get anyone's hopes up only for them to be crushed. Just as the silence is starting to get uncomfortable, the doors open and we all stumble out onto the walkway to Olympus. I look up and see the the Romans are already there.

"Reyna!" Nico squeals and runs up to hug her. Nico has not stopped talking about Reyna since we got back but he refuses to tell us what happened whilst they were travelling back to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos. Even Coach Hedge won't spill. If I didn't already know he was gay and if it wasn't so blatantly obvious that he was in love with Will then I would think he liked her.

"Ok guys, we should probably start moving now that we are all here." Reyna says to the group after disentangling herself from Nico's embrace. Her Praetor position is obvious by the way she takes charge and everyone is instantly obliged to follow her. I even find myself leaning on her every word. She turns and starts walking down the pathway without looking to check if we follow. She doesn't have to worry though because we are all too eager to find out what the gods have in for us, whatever their decision may be.

* * *

After what feels like hours of walking, we finally make it to the entrance to Olympus. Reyna, who is still out the front, knocks on the giant gold doors and we all wait for the response. After a minute, the doors open and we all file in. As soon as I walk in, I am astounded by the beauty of the place. I have only been here a few times but every time is just as amazing as the first. It never ceases to astound me. All the gods are seated in front of us. Some in their Greek form, some in their Roman form. As soon as we walk in, the chatter that must have been going on around the room ceases abruptly and Zeus immediately stands to address us.

"Welcome, Demigods. I have some bad news and some good news for you today. Which would you like first?" He says with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

_Oh no! What does this mean?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Hope you liked this. It was an idea I had for what happened after Blood Of Olympus and I thought I'd try it out. Let me know what you think and if you want me to write more. XD


End file.
